


18th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Bulges, Cunnilingus, Docking, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Genderfluid Character, Gentle Sex, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Predicament Bondage, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rape, Sleepy Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 18th Batch of my fics





	1. McCree/Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> McReyes – predicament bondage; DL!McCree; non-con/dub-con; horse play – Jesse has some fun with the new prisoner

Reyes is trembling with exhaustion, body slick with sweat as he tries for the umpteenth time to pull away from the dildo spearing into him. He looks absolutely gorgeous in his desperation, every muscle on display as he forces them to obey. Jesse lazily jerks off as he admires his newest stud.

Reyes stems himself into his harness once again, forcing the thick rubber bands that tether him to the stone to stretch, stretch, stretch…

They only move in increments. Jesse leans forward as Reyes manages to dig his feet into the dusty ground, his face a mask of frustrated determination as the slick cock slides out of him until only the very tip is spreading his puffy hole apart. Jesse can see him working it; bearing down, clenching, trying his utmost to finally dislodge the plastic fucking him, only for his feet to lose their hold, or his muscles to spasm and give in-

And back the rubber bands pull, dragging him with harsh efficiency onto the toy. It flares wide at the base, forcing the Blackwatch Commander onto the balls of his feet as his cunt gets stretched beyond what he probably is used to.

Jesse watches him settle down eventually, hunching forward, panting. Sweat is dripping off of him in rivulets. He has been working away in the hot desert sun for hours now, and his massive thighs are shaking like he is about to just drop on the dusty ground and be done with it all.

Jesse is, quite frankly, _fascinated_ by it all. He should be in the main building getting shit done, and Ashe will bust his ass for it later, but the sight of the big bad boss of Overwatch’s not-so-secret sub-division slaving away for him like a goddamn beast is nothing short of intoxicating.

His cock has been hard for nearly as long as Reyes has been fucking himself, and there’s a steady stream of pre-cum dribbling from its tip. In the other hand he is holding a half-eaten apple, which he now throws at their captive with a sharp “Hey!”

The apple hits Reyes in the upper thigh, bounces off and rolls into the dirt where it is going to bake for another few hours and eventually rot.

“You done yet?” he asks, leaning back, bracing himself with one arm. Other gang members are loitering around, watching but not disturbing. They carry their dicks around in front of them like unfixed dogs, staring their fill at the trembling colt that found its way into their midst. Jesse is squeezing his dick lovingly, pulling down on the foreskin.

Reyes is not moving. He hasn’t even flinched when the apple hit him, and Jesse’s question doesn’t motivate him into answering as well. Still, Jesse is nothing if not determined.

“Heeey! I asked ya something! Ya done rapin’ yourself on that there little toy? Can we go over to the other fun parts or do ya wanna have another few goes at it? Didn’t know Overwatch had such kinky bastards to offer.”

Reyes huffs but doesn’t react much otherwise. Jesse is _delighted_.

He tucks his dick back into his jeans, hissing as he closes his belt buckle and has the swollen tip caught behind it, pressing it into his belly. He’s come to learn that it’s nice to wait for the gratification sometimes. He’s _sophisticated_.

He stands from his perch on a weapon crate and slowly makes his way over. His spurs are jingling ominously in the hot, thick air, and he can tell that Reyes doesn’t want to react to that as well, but can’t keep his muscles from trembling. Jesse is more than ready to assume that Commander Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch is afraid of li’l ol’ him.

He comes to a stand still next to their captive. Up close, Reyes looks even more impressive. He’s built like a brick shit house, and the sweat rolling off of him looks like it is lovingly caressing the curves of his muscles before dripping into the sand.

“You can be a bit more stubborn, of course. But I got a nice cool bottle of water waiting for a good stud.” At that he is wildly snipping behind him and someone starts running to get him said bottle out of the near saloon. “An’ I bet you worked up quite the thirst out here. Haven’t we all.”

Reyes huffs again. More of a snort, really, and turns his head towards Jesse at last, dark eyes looking him up slowly from the toes of his boots up to the hat perched precariously on his head.

“You’re full of shit,” he tells him in a surprisingly measured voice; like he isn’t speared on a mean fat plastic cock, arms bound behind him. He’s got a nice voice. Smooth and low. One Jesse could imagine crooning into his ear during missions.

He smirks at him.

“I’d lie if I said I didn’t hear that one before.”

He reaches for Reyes, then, because he can’t keep staring at the impossible bulge of his bicep and just not touch. He grabs him just above the manacle curled around the thickest swell where the strong rubber cables are attached to, and squeezes appreciatively.

“Why don’t you start playing nice and be the good horsey I know you can be?” he murmurs intimately, watching a drop of sweat run down Gabriel’s temple. Behind him, he can hear the returning footsteps of the grunt and thrusts his hand out without looking. The cool water bottle is slapped into his palm and he shows it to Reyes.

He opens it slowly, smiling at him.

“Good studs can have as much as they like,” he promises in a croon.

Reyes stares at the water, then up at him. He tenses his muscles as if trying to strain against the pull again but realizes that he’s completely powered himself out.

So he tilts his chin up, open his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Waiting. Jesse feels a nice hot swoop in his belly.

He’s not prepared to play with one Gabriel Reyes, though.


	2. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R76 – continuation of B17F9 – old men rutting; feelings – Idiots in love.

He’s not the only one seduced into making an ass out of himself, at least. Jack is moving, working to get his legs apart and wrap one of them around Gabriel’s hip. When he lifts himself up, the new angle at which he grins his cock into Gabriel has him make a punched out sound as if he’s choking.

Gabriel bites into his bottom lip and pulls until it has to hurt. Jack stays still, panting, grey, half-blind eyes blearily staring at Gabriel until he has… pity… And lets go of him.

They stare at each other, hearts racing. Around them is hard rubble that has somehow found its way beneath Gabriel’s body armor and is digging into tender places. He wonders how it has to feel for the Soldier, lying on his back in the carnage.

At the far end of the fabric hall, a smoldering fire is lazily starting up.

Jack shifts, voice gone to shit as he rasps: “We should…”

“Yes,” Gabriel agrees quietly, even though he had sworn himself not to agree to a single fucking thing that this man proposed anymore. His hand is curling into a fist in the front of Jack’s jacket. He does not move an inch otherwise, pressing down on him, staring, and Jack stares back, grey eyes going even more glassy and heavy lidded.

He’s become an old man. In Gabriel’s head, he’s always been the same young, arrogant asshole, but now he just looks tired… And hurt.

Gabriel has become an old man, too, he supposes. The nanites just keep him running, frozen in time. He stares down at Jack, drawn in, needing another kiss, as shameful as that is.

“Gabriel…” Jack growls in warning. The heat is slowly climbing as the lazy fire gains purchase. He also does not pull away, mouth dropping open eager and easy for Gabriel to kiss, tongue slipping and all but petting against him without much conscious effort. His nanites are working overtime. He can almost feel their mindless robotic confusion at the warm satisfaction trickling through him.

They are not used to their host feeling content.

He pulls away from Jack with a soft, wet sound, breath coming in harsh puffs. They stare mutely at each other. Jack is delightfully flushed. Gabriel had forgotten just how much he’s missed the sight of him turned on, lips wet and a bit plump from kissing. Behind them, something cracks, and finally Gabriel moves into action.

One pair of claws curled in Jack’s hair, the other in his jacket, he bursts into smoke, pulling the old man with him out of the destroyed warehouse and towards the safe space he’s scoured out for himself not far off.

It’s not much, but it’s better than the rubble and fire.

Jack looks dazed after the unconventional transportation; nauseous even. Still he grabs for Gabriel the second the wraith has pulled himself together enough to get a grab on. Gabriel feels the hand and the sharp tug. His first instinct is to fight, but he tamps down on it and allows Jack to topple them around until Gabriel lands on his side with a soft thump and a grunt.

He almost expects the old Soldier to further bully him around; push him on his back and straddle him, just to show off his dominance, but it never comes.

Jack presses against his front, head nudging beneath Gabriel’s chin, nose at the hinge of his jaw.

Gabriel grunts softly, more disoriented by Jack’s behavior than the concussion from before. Jack’s still hard, he can feel him against himself, insistent and hot and heavy, but instead of rutting against him, he is just breathing, hands curled around Gabriel’s bicep.

Gabriel wonders if Jack has missed him just as much as Gabriel has missed him in return.

With age has come a modicum of manners, at least. They are breathing hot and wet against each other when Jack lifts his head again enough to press their mouths together in sloppy approximations of kisses.

Their hips do a similar little dance. They are pressed together so tightly, no real friction can be gained; just an overwhelming pressure against his throbbing cock that has tears well in his eyes. They are wearing heavy combat gear but still Gabriel can feel every flex of Jack’s cock through the layers.

Gabriel remembers how much he enjoyed Jack in their youth; when the country kid bullied him around to fuck hot and heavy against his ass and shoot his load prematurely, but he can’t deny that there is also something to be said about this older version; moving slow and deliberate, and grinding into him with a patience that is putting Gabriel’s teeth on edge.

They’ll be black and blue in a few hours where they grabbed at each other way too hard… and in another few hours it’ll all be vanished, the SEP taking any evidence of their encounter even decades after its conclusion.

The sounds Jack makes as he gets closer to his orgasm, are the same at least. The same low gravelly wheezes that peak into canine whines every now and then as his hands spasm around Gabriel’s bicep and shoulder and against his neck and hips – wherever he can get a grip on as he starts becoming almost nervously aroused, forehead pressed to Gabriel and eyes staring at him with bleary adoration.

Gabriel wants to look away, but he can’t. He curls one hand around Jack’s hip, digging the sharp claws into his ass to goad him into grinding even harder. Make it _hurt_.

Jack follows along.


	3. Zarya/Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya/Genji – happy sex; belly bulge (little bit); femdom; strap on – Genji shows off a bit of new clothing he’s got.

“Are you done, soon?” Genji’s gentle voice rings out next to her. Zarya grunts softly, biceps tensing as he pushes the weight off the stand once more, holding it for a few seconds above her, then gently starting to lower it towards her chest.

“Soon,” she promises th cyborg. “Just a couple more…”

“Isn’t that too easy for you?” Genji’s voice floats to her again, gently lilting. “I bet I could sit on it and you’d still be able to lift it.”

Zarya scoffs while warmth explodes in her belly.

“Of course. You weigh nothing. You are a little toy soldier.”

She is carefully pushing the weight back up again, when she feels a light touch on her knee, crawling up her thigh. For a second she thinks Genji is feeling her up, and she barks out a laugh. It’s not like it’s be the first time he tries to distract her from training by letting his clever little fingers travel into her crotch, dragging along the juicy gash of her cunt visible easily through the tight elastic shorts she is wearing-

No. He’s not feeling her up this time. The cheeky little ninja crawls onto her, his weight absolutely negligible as he pushes his shoulders carefully between her straining biceps. He’s wearing his mask, not wanting to let her see his expression, but his smug satisfaction is radiating off of him in waves that are hard to miss.

“ _Ohayo_ ,” he chirps, nearly making her crack up. His hands are folded in front of him, exactly across her breasts, and she can feel his palms cheekily pressing down, feeling her up. She smirks but keeps her eyes on the weight, patiently pressing it up until her arms are stretched again.

“Wish you would bench press me like that sometime,” Genji whispers with such airy adoration that Zarya has to push the weight back into the stand because she can feel a laugh bubbling in her chest.

She lets her arms come down around Genji’s waist, squeezing him until he wheezes and starts to brace himself against her shoulders, trying to squirm up and away.

It makes her gaze fall unto the little tank top he is wearing: a cute pastel pink with some script on it she can not make out the way they are struggling against each other – him to escape her tight squeeze and she just holding on tighter.

Zarya sits up. Letting Genji sit on her knees so she can have a better look at it.

 _Baby boy_ , it reads in glittering yellow script, and she breaks out laughing after all.

“You like it?” He sounds excited and eager.

She stands, easily throwing him across one shoulder. A tiny little toy soldier – he doesn’t weigh anything at all.

“You are cheeky,” she tells him indulgently, not saying more as she carries him towards her rooms.

.o.

The pink little slip of fabric has turned out to be a crop top upon closer inspection. It’s cute and fits Genji, and doesn’t have to be taken off when she spreads his legs and drags her cock along his slippery hole, so it is an instant favorite in Zarya’s book.

He must have been excited for quite a while, probably touching himself and imagining her reaction to his slutty little get-up, because when she unlatched his crotch piece and tugged it away, there’s been a downright wave of slick sliding down his ass and on her sheets.

She drags her cock along his crack, watching the bright blue tip catch against his hole again and again, but before giving it to him she leans up and taps a finger against the side of his mask.

“I want to see you,” she tells him in a low voice, and Genji whines but reaches up to unlatch it. His face is flushed delicately, dark eyes big and glazed and needy. He tucks his knees up and hooks his hands behind them, unprompted and helpful.

She smiles at him and stretches him on the wide tip of her toy as a reward. Genji bites his bottom lip, eyes first on her face, then on her tits, watching them sway as she works her hips to spread him on her big cock.

She laughs at him, grabbing his ankles and pulling his legs out from the little fold he has put himself into, guiding them around her hips so she can lean over him and smother him the way he’s been angling for for a while now.

He groans beneath her, bisected mouth sloppily mouthing at whatever he can get – but mostly trying for the swollen, candy pink tips of her tits.

It’s a bit sad, though, that she can’t see his cute top like this, so she twists, arms coming beneath him and easily hauling the cyborg around. He makes a soft sound of confusion, face dreamy when he comes to sit on her lap, cock spearing deep into him, his hands grabbing instinctively for her biceps and squeezing the thick round muscle there.

That’s why Zarya loves him so much: Genji appreciates her strength. He loves being hauled around and bounced on her dick until she’s sure she has to be knocking onto some delicate machinery in his insides. He feels her up, loving the sight of his own slender limbs next to her powerful ones.

He purrs and coos and moans as she destroys him playfully on her wide toy, and afterwards will bounce back from it and ask her to spar with him while he’s still gaping and sloppy.

The _best_ thing, however, is the way the plates covering his belly will shift to accommodate her cock. She’ll never be able to get enough of the sight of her splitting him open to his absolute maximum, and he is just lewd enough to actively chase the feeling, too.


	4. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Soldier76 – old men/pudgy; lingerie; foreskin play; docking – Jack is absolutely in love with Gabriel.

Gabriel steps out of the bathroom and Jack’s heart leaps into his throat. They look at each other over the short distance between them. Gabriel is the first to break eye contact and look down at the carpeted floor. It’s difficult to tell with his dark skin and the light in the room, but Jack is pretty sure he has to be flushing a hot, humiliated red.

He did it, though. Just because Jack asked him to. He put on some lingerie to show off for him.

It’s a bit ill-fitting, none of them having an idea what measurements to take, but that makes it even more beautiful on Jack’s book.

He can’t stop staring at the way the frilly panties cut into the meat of Gabriel’s hip. How his cock is threatening to spill out of a leg hole.

How his gut, firm but prominent with age, is spilling over it; making it look more substantial than it really is.

Making Gabriel look _sturdy_. Ready to take a good, deep pounding.

“Shit,” Jack croaks. The tips of his fingers are tingling. He can’t remember the last time his dick got interested that fast. Out of the two of them, he's the one usually having problems getting the engine going these days, but this time there’s no hiccup; no need for Gabriel to kneel before him all pretty and grizzled and coax his dick to life with a patience Jack doesn’t really deserve.

No, this time he is hard by the time Gabriel seems to think _fuck it_ and walks over. Standing like he is, Jack is at the perfect height to admire the near-spill of his cock up close.

He is wearing stockings and garters, too. Jack has no idea how Gabriel managed to shimmie his way into the delicate fabric without tearing a single hole into it. The way they are digging into his fat thighs and clinging for dear life is absolutely obscene.

Jack carefully drags his hands along Gabriel’s legs and both of them shudder at the way his calluses tug at the fabric.

“Holy shit,” Jack whispers again. His voice has gone so rough, it almost hurts to talk. Gabriel seems to like it, though, because as he watches, the fabric across his tip gets darker.

“You like it?” Gabriel murmurs, like it isn’t obvious that Jack is close to an aneurysm. He doesn’t tend to be self-conscious, but wearing lingerie for the first time in his long, long life seems to get them there.

“Love it,” Jack assures gravelly, his fingers plucking at garters that are definitely not needed but absolutely appreciated. He does not think the stockings have it in them to move even a millimeter out of place with the way they beautifully dig into Gabriel’s meaty thighs.

Finally, Jack reaches for the main price. He hooks his finger into the leg hole and tugs it up, helping Gabriel’s fat sick to spill out. Gabriel makes a choked little noise, his hands shooting out and grabbing Jack’s shoulders as his knees seem to go weak.

“Will you ever learn about foreplay, old man?!” he hisses accusingly.

“No,” Jack replies easily, hand curling around Gabriel’s cock, thumb sliding against the tip encased in a silky, generous fold of skin. “But I intend to learn about fore _skin_.”

There’s a second of stunned silence that Jack utilizes to swoop in and suckle the loose tip of Gabriel’s foreskin between his lips – then Gabriel’s hands find their way into his hair, gripping harsh and punishing.

“Oh my _God_ ,” he growls. “I hate you so fucking much you old piece of shit.”

Jack hums in agreement.

He does not pay him much attention after that. He’s more occupied with the feeling of Gabriel’s silky, loose skin – first between his slurping lips, then between his careful teeth.

Gabriel grunts and rips at his hair, tells him to _cut it out_ , but his cock is filling nice and fast beneath Jack’s attention. He has one hand around Gabriel’s dick, helping him lift it and keep it still as he carefully slips his tongue into the wrinkled opening of his foreskin, touching the tip to Gabriel’s wet glans – the other hand is around his own cock, fingers squeezing and pulling a lot more mercilessly with his own skin.

His is looser than Gabriel’s, and the contrast makes him weak in the knees. He’s been playing with it and paying attention to it since he first discovered how nice his dick can make him feel, and it shows in the way it droops across his tip when not rolled back by one of them, the opening wide enough to comfortably let him tease three fingertips inside to tickle the own wet head of his cock.

And, he thinks in a heated epiphany, maybe even wide enough to accommodate a whole ‘nother dick.

“Come on. Lie down,” he rasps, and Gabriel gladly follows suit. He might have been bitching and complaining, but his legs have definitely been trembling all weak for the treatment Jack is giving him, coupled with how he’s probably still feeling a bit vulnerable and shy about his get-up.

Sure enough, when he’s on his back and Jack’s old, failing eyes are staring at him so very intently, he throws an arm across his face with a mortified groan.

No problem. He’ll come around soon enough.

Jack knee walks forward. He grabs their cocks and lines them up, nudging tip against sticky tip and going a bit light-headed at the sensation of it. Gabriel groans but keeps nice and still as if realizing Jack needs to do _precision_ _work_.

It’s not at all difficult, though. There’s only a bit of teasing needed in order for his foreskin to slip around the tip of Gabriel’s cock and envelop him all warm and silky.

Gabriel makes a choked sound.

Jack can only agree.


	5. Moira/Ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira/Ana – secret relationship; genuine affection; gender fluid Moira; pussy eating; thigh squeezing – Ana has had no problems catching herself a scientist.

Moira is not an easy person to be around with, much less work together. Ana had known that from the point the scientist had been taken into Overwatch’s folds and the complaints about their bedside manner had instantly started dropping in on the desks of brass.

She hadn’t taken much notice back then. Moira is excellent at what they do, and as long as the complaints aren’t going farther than ‘has been exceptionally rude’, neither she nor the rest of the commanding officers really feel the need to step in.

Besides.

She rather likes the young scientist’s bedside manner.

“There have been complaints about you,” she had said with a friendly smile that first time stepping into Moira’s domain for a check-up. Moira had been dressed impeccably, dark shirt over dark trousers, showing off her slim, fit form. A lilac tie gently swaying back and forth as she knotted a rubber band around Ana’s bicep in order to take a few blood samples.

Ana had looked the young scientist up, then down, eyes catching on the very flat chest. She had thought of Moira’s folder while the other worked silently, only a small groove between impeccably groomed eyebrows indicating they heard her.

“I think you are a very competent young man,” she had finally concluded, and Moira’s eyes had jerked towards her, face closing up tight for a second before apparently realizing she did not only acknowledge _it_ , but him as well.

Moira had looked back down, face smoothed out, and an almost smile on his thin lips. There’s been a small flush on his cheeks and, looking back on it, Ana thinks that might have been the exact moment she managed to woo Moira. Just a bit of common decency and the usage of her own two eyes.

It’s sad, really, but Ana does not make it a habit to dwell on sad things. Especially when Moira courting her in the clumsiest, most underhanded way is so very very satisfying.

.o.

Ana likes the days Moira is a man. She also likes the days Moira is a woman. Sometimes, Moira feels like neither. Those days are trickier to discern, but her young lover has mercy on her most of the time and will flat-out tell her.

Today, Moira has started as a man, but when she pushes herself against Ana’s back that night, she can feel her lovely little tits squeezing against her, a tiny dab of floral perfume following her along.

Moira is clumsy in anything warranting affection and sexuality – which has nothing to do with her fluidity and all with her never paying much attention to either – and Ana can’t deny she enjoyed the process of teaching her young lover.

She’s a bit of a _mommy_ , she supposes as she lets Moira slide around her and between her knees.

Moira looks lovely on the floor for her. Tall and slim and folded up pretty for Ana. She tries over eagerly nudging her way between Ana’s thighs and Ana pushes her away with a single finger against her forehead.

“How about you show me your pretty tits first, baby girl?” she murmurs, husky and a bit exhausted from the day. She leans back, bracing herself on one arm, thighs spreading after all to show off her snatch to Moira’s near glowing eyes.

She cards fingers through her glossy black bush, not yet wet but definitely getting there as she watches one of the most brilliant scientists on earth struggle to open a few little buttons because she is preoccupied with staring at the way Ana spreads her labia and lets her see her dark red insides.

She doesn’t manage to worm her way out of her dark green silk shirt. Instead it just slides down her slim shoulders, getting caught at the bend of her elbows as she surges forward, mouth wet and open and so eager that Ana can’t find it in her to urge he back again and make her properly undress.

It is a bad habit, she supposes. Moira is spoiled rotten, used to getting her way one way or the other, but it’s difficult to be mad about it when she males those soft, punched out little noises as she silkily laps at Ana’s opening while her pointy nose is nudging against her clit.

Ana sighs and lets herself sink back against the bed. She closes her eyes, one hand idly squeezing at one of her breasts; not really to add to the lust slowly cresting through her, bit just to touch herself. Enjoy herself.

Fuck being a mommy. She’s a lecherous old woman, and she loves it. She grabs at Moira’s silky red hair and uses her grip to pull her closer. Mash her face against her cunt and hear her voice go a bit higher. A bit whiny.

She wonders what others would think if they heard Moira like this. How bratty and docile she can get when she has her face stuffed in a pussy and her tongue working at trying to shove as deeply into Ana as humanly possible.

“Good girl,” Ana sighs, her hips lifting gently, hand urging Moira to lift up some and pay attention to her woefully neglected clit. “Such a good girl.”

Moira shudders. Her lips close with tight, near painful suction around Ana’s swollen, throbbing clit. Her muscular thighs tense, closing around Moira’s head. Squeezing down around her ears because she can’t help it and Moira goes all desperate and needy when it happens.

There are a lot of things Ana still has to teach her, but eating pussy is something Moira has gotten down to almost perfection, and Ana loves her for it.

Amongst other things.


	6. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Soldier76 – old men/dad bods; gentle fuck; missionary – They love on each other. But Jack especially loves on him.

Gabriel’s breath hitched when Jack pushes inside slowly, the tip of his cock stretching him until he can feel the shudder going through his lover’s body from head to toe.

He leans in, pressing slow, sloppy kisses against the edge of Gabriel’s goatee.

His hips bear down and both of them hiss when the fat tip finally pops in. Gabriel hums, arms coming up around Jack’s shoulders, knees lifting to cradle him between his massive thighs.

“Slow, Jackie,” he pleads. He sounds a bit drunk, his smooth voice gone deep and rough – just from getting spread on Jack’s tip.

There’s something… Powerful about it. How Gabriel is still so sensitive even after all these years. How he’ll practically purr beneath Jack, head angling back and hips angling up to let him fill him up some more.

Jack only wishes his vision was any better.

He’s lying on Gabriel, making him bear his weight, and Gabriel loves every second of it. He shudders again, arms going tight around Jack, not giving him much room to work with as he slowly pumps his hips up, then down; feeding Gabriel’s warm, welcoming body more of his cock every time.

Gabriel is breathing in time with getting fucked full of dick. Jack can feel the firm swell of his gut squished against his own. They’re long past being embarrassed about the state of their bodies – they’re old and tired and have earned the extra pounds on their hips, he thinks.

Especially when it looks as good as it does on Gabriel.

Jack presses his forehead against Gabriel’s. The space between their faces is hot and tight, Gabriel’s warm breath puffing against his jaw as Jack’s body works on auto pilot – giving it to him just the way he loves.

“Slow… Slow, Jackie,” Gabriel whispers nonetheless, the edge of a whine in his voice – as if there’s a possibility that Jack could start rabbit humping him into the mattress and not give him the pleasure of feeling himself get spread wide and slow.

It’s not like that never happened in all the years they’ve come to know and love each other… but Jack is long since past the age where he could manage such a feat. 

“I know, I know,” he croons back, voice deep and rough and scraping along nerves. He does not change the speed of his hips, but Gabriel is satisfied nonetheless, mouth going slack, thighs going tense. Squeezing Jack's hips between them. Making sure he has nowhere to go.

He has seen those very thighs wrapped around an Omnic’s head, squeezing the metal into a pulp. He sometimes likes to imagine them doing the same to his hips when he is feeling especially frisky these days. He thinks he’ll never forget the image of Gabriel young and gorgeous and deadly.

He pushes in again, and Gabriel wheezes, his insides squeezing down on him like a vice, silky and hot. The sensation sparks through his body, ending at his toes. It’s almost too tight sometimes. Almost unbearable.

“You’re fine,” he tells him, voice a bit sharp and gruff; maybe a bit too mean sounding if someone were to listen in on them; but Gabriel just sighs and tilts his chin up for a kiss, and Jack obliges.

It’s as slow and lazy as their coupling: Gabriel low-key vibrating, trying to move things along while Jack puts in the breaks and doesn’t let himself get jostled out of the slow rhythm of his tongue and wet drag of his lips.

Gabriel always wants things to go slow slow slow but is too impatient to actually follow through with it.

Gabriel wants everything, grabbing it with both hands, and Jack wants to _give_ it to him.

One of his hands travels down, squeezing at one thick thigh. The layer of fat around the muscle has increased maybe, but Jack has no doubt of the strength still in them. The deadly force that Gabriel could exude if need be.

It still has his cock surging inside Gabriel’s warm, squeezing guts, and from the way the other man snorts into their kiss, he’s pretty sure he knows what he is thinking about right now. Jack has never made it a secret just how obsessed he is with Gabriel’s legs.

With Gabriel’s everything.

He can feel Gabriel’s cock absolutely squished between their bellies, and as he fucks, their guts sliding against each other, he feels like there’s a bit of silky wetness to ease the way.

He tries to imagine his own cock squeezed mercilessly like that; the intense heat and friction, and shudders. He rather has Gabriel fucking him from behind. Feel how the firm swell of his belly nudges against the small of his back while his cock can hang free.

But Gabriel… Gabriel has always liked the intensity of the sensation. The sharp edge of almost pain.

He spears him on his cock patiently, gently, forehead pressed to Gabriel’s and basically tasting his warm, puffing breath on his tongue as they refuse to split apart farther than absolutely necessary.

When Gabriel comes it is in slow, delicious waves and with a low grunt. The mess is warm and thick between their bellies, making awkward smacking sounds that neither of them pays too much attention to as Jack picks up his rhythm after all, a bit of a whine topping off every single of his labored breaths as he hurtles towards orgasm while Gabriel keeps him cradled and warm.

Safe.


	7. Lúcio/Baptiste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lúcio/Baptiste – continuation B16F9 – gentle sex; exhibitionism; sleepy; catching feels – The adrenaline is running out and leaves one very sleepy medic.

D.Va is a good sport about them fucking around, but she is not going to spend the flight back bouncing around the cockpit when she could be back with them catching a bit of sleep. Baptiste understands it – can respect it, too, – and takes his hands off of Lúcio long enough to let her curl up in one of the seats and fall asleep with exhaustion.

He eyes the young medic, then, looking for signs of sleepiness there as well, but all he sees is an almost manic need to get speared open by Baptiste’s dick, so he grins and reaches for him again.

Lúcio wants to slide right back into his lap and continue where they’ve left off, but Baptiste has a better idea.

He has the young medic stand in front of him, finger against his lips reminding him to be nice and quiet when he starts up on a whine, bouncing on the balls of his feet, vibrating.

He tries to help out when he realizes what Baptiste is up to – namely getting him rid of his pants and underwear – but only ends up making things more complicated because he gets distracted by just how much bigger Baptiste’s hands and wrists are than his.

At least Baptiste isn’t the only goddamn pervert. It’s good to know Lúcio gets off on their size difference just as much as Baptiste is. It shouldn’t be surprising, really – there seems to be an unending well of debauchery hidden within the stocky little built of the medic.

When they finally wrestled him out of his stuff, having him only wear the tight little tank top that does nothing to hide the delicious mounds of his small tits, Baptiste leans back and places a hand right against his sternum, keeping him still from crawling on his lap.

Lúcio’s face falls somewhat then. His cock is looking painfully hard, pointing straight at Baptiste, the tip flushed a dark, needy red. Baptiste licks his lips. He wants to drop down, fuck his mouth onto the pretty dick and let him fill his belly with a nice, warm load, but Lúcio looks like he’ll murder someone if he doesn’t get spread on cock soon, so Baptiste leans back and nods towards the supply closet, a cheeky grin on his face.

Lúcio flushes, face going a bit dark when he realizes Baptiste got him naked so he can parade his ass through the plane and get some lube, but in the end he gets walking. There’s nobody there to see him anyway – D.Va is snoring softly in her seat, though she will definitely deny it later.

Baptiste plays nice after that. He lets Lúcio slip on his lap and gives him kisses and nuzzles while he has to work blind behind his back to get some of the lube actually onto his fingers. He lets him hide his face against his throat, crooning when Lúcio starts vibrating as he fucks him on two fingers.

The kid is hot and silky inside, and when he crooks his fingers just so, dragging them slow and patient around the swell of his prostate, he gets to feel a set of teeth for his trouble because it is either that or Lúcio howling and fucking himself back with sharp little motions of his hips.

He takes three fingers like a goddamn champ, head lying down on Baptiste’s shoulder like a sleepy kitten, clever fingers having long since freed Baptiste’s cock and are now busy handling it like a cute animal; holding it warm with his hands and occasionally dragging his palm across the head.

It should not be as hot as it is. Baptiste tilts his head, cheek coming to rest against Lúcio’s forehead. Maybe the adrenaline is finally catching up on the kid because he is becoming all sleepy and docile. He does not feel any longer like he’s going to rip Baptiste’s cock off and stuff it in himself if things don’t go fast enough.

He’s definitely awake enough, though, to squirm and whine when Baptiste starts to nudge a fourth finger into him.

“Shh…” Baptiste croons, turning his head slightly. He presses a kiss against Lúcio’s forehead and a second later feels strangely flustered about it. He’s gently stretching Lúcio out on four fingers, getting him ready to be speared on dick – but a forehead kiss is too real.

Go figures.

Lúcio, ever sweet and good for cuddling, nuzzles into it.

He’s hot and silky inside, and now he’s also all loose and pliant. He rubs the side of his face against Baptiste’s shoulder, face nuzzling into his shawl. His body is nice and stocky and he lets him feel every single pound of it.

When Baptiste finally pulls him in, starting to nudge into the creamy, loose heat of his snatch, Lúcio sighs, hot breath gusting against Baptiste’s jaw.

“There you go,” Baptiste murmurs. He turns his head again, lips dragging against the side of Lúcio’s face. Not quite a kiss. Plausible deniability. He lets gravity do all the work, sinking Lúcio on his dick, but it’s no longer about fucking or the excitement of doing it next to their sleeping teammate.

Baptiste gently rocks Lúcio back and forth, listening to him sigh and purr, Lúcio’s arm coming up around his shoulders, just hugging him as he gets fucked slow and easy; fucked gentle enough that he could probably drift to sleep.

Baptiste feels all gooey at the thought, arms hugging Lúcio against himself. He tucks his chin over his shoulder, feeling his face flame.

It’s being a teenager all over again.


	8. Reaper/Roadhog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Roadhog – pig play; dom/sub – Roadhog makes Reaper his piggy.

Reaper has been a feared Talon agent once upon a time – and even further back he has been an integral part of Overwatch – but now he is nothing but a tired old breeding sow for one Mako Rutledge.

Funny where life can take you.

Mako is not a necessarily _mean_ man, but he sure as hell is not a nice one, either. He doesn’t slap Reaper around, he doesn’t scream – strings, in fact, barely two sentences together – and he’s not _rough_ about pulling Reaper on what is the fattest cock he’s ever had to take… but he is intense in a way that is oddly terrifying, even for someone such as him.

Someone who could flee any second if he so desired, puffing into smoke and vanishing out the cracked window of the small farm house he finds himself occupying nowadays.

He’s not sure what makes him stay. What it is that keeps him imprisoned and lets him roll over onto his back, showing his belly and playing along with the huge fat man stepping on his cock until he is nearly pissing himself with fear of getting trampled beneath his impossible weight.

He doesn’t know what it is, but it is there and makes him sit through the humiliation of it all – going as far as to even _enjoy_ it when the huge hand grabs him by the back of his neck like an unruly kitten and presses his face into the dirty floor, deep husky voice telling him succinctly to put his ‘ass up’.

He does.

God, he does. He lifts his ass, face mashed into the dirt, and when he gets fingered open slow and methodical, he will start to drool mindlessly because he’s gotten addicted to the feeling of the impossible pressure against his muscles and insides.

Mako is a man of mind boggling dimensions.

The sound of him finger fucking him is lewd; sliding through a wet mess that is part lube and part saliva as he spits into Reaper’s hole with a kind of derisive negligence that has his cock jerk and spit out pre-cum against the dusty floor.

He loves how he’s getting used like a toy by this man. Not even like a well-loved one. Just like a means to an end; something that is to be discarded at the next street corner afterwards, and Reaper _lives_ for the feeling of it.

Fat fingers press down against his prostate and he gurgles, tongue almost dragging across the floor.

Mako shifts behind him. He grunts – it sounds almost thoughtful – than his other huge hand grabs Reaper’s ass and spreads a cheek wide to the side. Lets him have a look at the well-fucked hole and making the rim spread around the two fat fingers he’s lodged up in his guts.

He spits on him again, then breathes slow and ominous: “Squeal for me, piggy.”

Reaper takes in a shuddering breath, fingers digging into the dirt. They are in the small space between the dilapidated couch that always sounds like it is about one pound away from just collapsing beneath Mako, and the small old TV that gets grainy pictures at best with how far from everything they are back here.

It’s just one more point to drive home just how… helpless Reaper is; how he can get pushed down and mounted just about anywhere without having any input on the matter. It’s exciting. So, so exciting.

“Squeal,” Mako hisses again when he takes too long, fingers pressing down into his prostate until stars explode throughout his body and especially in front of his eyes. Reaper isn’t even aware he is obeying at first. He squeals and Mako laughs slow and derisive and his cock is so goddamn hard it _hurts_.

It’s humiliating and he can’t keep from doing it. Mako presses onto his prostate, fat knuckles spreading his rim until tears spring up in his eyes, and Reaper can’t do anything but squeal like the breeding sow he has become and lift his ass into the abuse. Greedy for more. For Mako’s cock. For him to place his huge gut on Reaper’s back and feed him his dick until he is squealing for a whole different reason, shrill and delirious.

Mako doesn’t give it to him, though. He just fucks him on two fat fingers and watches him go wild for the treatment, digging the balls of his feet against the worn carpet and using the leverage to lift his knees off the floor and his ass into the fucking.

He’s making more sounds, too, and Mako wonders if he even realizes he’s doing it; snuffling and grunting as he works himself into a frenzy, and abusing his own hole in the process. Mako doesn’t need to do much when he is like this; just has to sit there and provide the immense stretch while Reaper gets himself off; very obviously deep in his head.

It’s astounding what a little bit of patient training can do; how it managed to change Reaper from someone fighting his authority every step of the way to this… slut; drooling on the floor and ready to debase himself for a bit of dick.

Truly astounding.


	9. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R76 – prostate milking; dom/sub – Jack loves making Gabriel cry. He’s his good boy.

Gabriel wheezes, and Jack shushes him, big hand coming to a rest on Gabriel’s belly to feel the tight, anxious trembling of his muscles. He presses the heel of his hand against Gabriel’s belly button, just above the weeping tip of his cock, and that seems to somewhat calm him down.

“Let me see you,” Jack murmurs, voice a grating rasp. Gabriel is digging the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, his mouth turned down at the corners like he’s just a second from bawling like a little boy.

His breath hitches, then shudders mightily as he pulls air into his lungs, and finally pulls at least one hand away to shoot Jack a baleful glance with one suspiciously wet eye.

“There you go,” Jack says, supremely unfazed, fingers splaying on Gabriel’s belly – and then in his intestines.

Gabriel whines immediately, his knees shaking around Jack’s shoulders, even though Jack is not even flirting with the ripe swell of his prostate. Gabriel is almost violently restless when he’s getting milked, and Jack has taken to looping their belts around his ankles, binding them to his massive, muscular thighs. A pretty almost frog tie that has Gabriel helpless and shaking and prevents Jack from getting kicked off the bed.

It’s not helping Gabriel’s tendency to clamp his legs shut, but Jack does not exactly mind getting his head crushed between the man’s thighs.

“Are you ready for another?” Jack smiles at him. He’s already pushed Gabriel over into one long, barely cresting orgasm, and he knows there’s at least one more still in him. 

Gabriel sniffles and puts his hand back across his face.

“No,” he whispers, voice gone all high and petulant. He can be so cute when he‘s feeling warm and taken care of… and so bratty, too.

“No?” Jack echoes amused and gently twists the two wide fingers he has stuffed him with, the tips skirting around that sensitive little place. Gabriel throws his head back, throat working as he swallows hard and tries to bite down another pathetic whimper.

“Doesn’t look like you mean that, though,” Jack coos, the hand splayed on Gabriel’s belly moving slowly; curling loosely around his impossibly hot cock. It feels like an inflamed wound against his palm; pulsing and feverish, the silky skin pulled tight around the fat shaft. He gently, lovingly presses down on Gabriel’s prostate, fingertips gliding ticklish across the wet tip of his dick – and Gabriel makes a sound like he’s choking, his biceps trembling something fierce while his legs clamp around Jack kneeling between them.

“There you go… good boy… you love it, don’t you?” Jack grins at him wide, knowing that usually Gabriel would try and kick his teeth in for it, but is now probably having troubles even understanding what he is saying.

He doesn’t answer, at any rate. His mouth is wide open, pulling in desperate gulps of air as Jack slowly drags his calloused fingertips round and round the swell of his prostate that he can feel just about on the other side of the thin membrane of his intestines. Everything is hot and silky and wet; a squishy kind of sensation that he wouldn’t have associated with Gabriel Reyes even a couple months ago.

Gabriel is a hardass, to himself as much as to his fellow SEP candidates, and having him beneath him, trembling and primed for another unsatisfying orgasm, is a high Jack couldn’t even begin to describe to someone else.

Gabriel’s insides squeeze down on him. Tight and trembling, the puffy rim of his hole suckling him in as if trying to convince him that he’d be so much happier just properly fucking him. Just finally stop paying attention to his plump, over-eager prostate and dick him into the mattress until he’s crying for him.

Cute. What a cute hole. What a cute _man_. But why should he exhaust himself if he can have the same reaction just gently torturing Gabriel? He presses and rubs and Gabriel howls, his massive thighs shaking and clamping around Jack’s rib cage until it is difficult to breathe.

Jack grins, albeit a bit strained, and lets his fingers dance up and down the hopelessly fat cock lying against Gabriel’s belly. It looks painful, really; flexing with such desperation against the feather light touches that Jack can’t help but coo at him. He thinks he can feel his ribs cracking slightly when Gabriel’s thighs screw up that much tighter in retaliation.

So still not gone enough to not notice when he’s getting ridiculed. Fair enough.

Jack’s fingertips drag across the crown of Gabriel’s cock, his mouth going all dry at the copious sticky pre-cum he can find there, hiding beneath the silky, generous slip of Gabriel’s foreskin.

He presses down on Gabriel’s prostate, slow and insistent, and Gabriel tries to arch his hips as much as he can, a whine slowly swelling in his throat when the motion only intensifies the pressure against his poor prostate. He’s all but screaming when Jack rubs a small, intense circle against the wall of his spongy intestines, and his cock pulses as a cum starts to dribble out; a slow ooze like lava as Gabriel does indeed sob now, tears streaming from beneath his palms and soaking in his mustache.

Jack coos at him again, more heartfelt this time. It almost hurts seeing Gabriel this way. He thinks he ought to stop doing this to him… but it’s also just so good to have him sobbing and shaking, fighting his way through yet another slow, intense orgasm that falls just shy of actually satisfying him. His cock looks close to bursting as it slowly flexes out a seemingly never ending stream of cum.

Only when Gabriel reaches down to cup his aching balls, sobbing plaintively, does Jack let go of him, feeling extremely proud of himself.


	10. Reaper/Soldier76 + Hana/Brigitte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R76+Hana/Brigitte – continuation of B16F8 – dom/sub; femdom – Gabriel having to make up to Jack after being a bad boy, with a huge side dish of D.Va and Brigitte being useless bisexuals.

“Wow. And you can make them do whatever you want? They just… Do it?” Brigitte is sitting next to Hana, eyes trained on Jack and Gabriel squirming beneath their scrutiny and looking dark and brooding. They’ve both gotten rid of their shirts according to D.Va’s instructions, prompting Brigitte’s fascinated inquiry.

Hana is flushed a bit. It’s not the first time she’s put on a show for one of her colleagues, but with Brigitte it is somehow different. She feels all nervous and squirmy with the tall brunette next to her, slowly tugging a lollipop out of the side pocket of the jumper she is wearing.

D.Va eyes her bicep and clears her throat.

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah they do.”

“Why?” Brigitte asks curiously, popping the candy into her mouth and rolling it around with her tongue as indicated by the white little stick moving about between her lips. Hana can feel herself getting wet. She squeezes her thighs together.

“Cause they’re horny and old,” she says with a coolness she doesn’t feel and Brigitte makes a soft sound of understanding.

“Like Uncle Reinhardt,” she muses, and Hana’s brain stalls at the thought of Brigitte playing with the huge old Crusader. “So… You let them play with each other? Or how does this work?” Brigitte’s voice pulls her out of the thought of Brigitte spreading her shapely thighs around Reinhardt’s bushy head.

Hana’s fingers curl around her thigh, fingertips flirting with the thought of slipping beneath her little skirt. Had it been anybody else, she would already have pulled blank, but Brigitte makes her shy; like she hasn’t already seen her getting eaten out in one of the recreational rooms.

“Usually I don’t have them play with each other,” she explains, voice gone a bit deeper than usual. Throaty. They both watch Gabriel and Jack sitting there, waiting for instructions more or less patiently. Letting them talk about the two SEP veterans like they are nothing but cute pets performing tricks. Which… Which they are. Right now, they are nothing more but a pair of nice fat cocks that dance to the tune these two young women dictate.

Their excitement is plain to see, jeans bulging and nipples tight with arousal. Brigitte laughs at them and they start squirming. _She is a natural_ , Hana thinks with no short amount of dreaminess.

“Gabriel. Get your mouth on his cock.”

Gabriel’s face contorts slightly. He looks like he wants to whine about it while Jack’s grizzled face spreads into a grin. Hana lifts her eyebrows at Gabriel, too aware of Brigitte curiously watching. “Bad boys need to be punished,” she says. “Did you think having to stand in the corner would be all you get for fucking around with his head without permission?”

“Why don’t you let them play with each other more often? I’d have them perform for me every chance I get. They’re beautiful,” Brigitte murmurs. She pulls her lollipop out with a slurp that should not be as erotic as it is. Hana loses the fight against decency and starts rucking up her skirt until it is bunched in the crease of her thighs and the cool air of the room hits her wet panties.

“Get too aggressive,” she grunts, and as if on cue, Jack grabs the back of Gabriel’s head and fucks his newly freed cock  into his throat with a brutality that makes Brigitte wince.

“It’s better to have them focused on you, anyway,” D.Va continues, a bit more conversational. Usually she wouldn’t let Jack fuck so roughly – wouldn’t, in fact, let him fuck at all – but Gabriel deserves getting put into his place this time around.

“Yeah?” Brigitte murmurs, her voice a bit breathy. When Hana glances over, her fingers just sliding through the slick mess between her plump lips, she feels like Brigitte has just quickly looked away from her. The mechanic’s cheeks are ruddy red, a bit of sweat pearling at her hair line.

“You need to train them for your pussy,” she tells her, Gabriel’s wet gurgling around Jack’s fat shaft a lewd backdrop to her words. “They need to stop thinking of anything but how they can get to fuck you. They need to be deprived until they stop thinking about putting their useless cocks where they don’t belong and start thinking up ways that can actually make them _get_ it.”

Brigitte is breathing deeply, the white little stick of her lollipop hanging limp from the corner of her mouth. Hana’s eyes flick down. Brigitte has only one side of her overalls actually done up around her shoulder as usual, which leaves Hana with the sight of one of her plump nipples hard and poking through the thin black fabric of her top.

Her thighs spasm slightly, fingertips pinching her clit.

A low groan has her attention back on her boys. Jack’s face is already flushed a bright, ruddy red. He’s barely fucked Gabriel’s throat some five minutes, but it was to be expected – she hasn’t let him come in almost two weeks. At least that keeps him from feeling too smug, she supposes.

“Can you teach me?”

Hana’s head snaps around, her fingers stuttering to a halt against her clit, heat frizzing through her body.

“What?”

“Can you teach me? How to be a Mistress?” Brigitte says again, voice a bit deeper and more throaty, eyes burning with a deep, intense fire.

Hana stares at her, ears burning with the sound of Jack groaning and Gabriel struggling to swallow the thick load he is given.

“I can treat you to some cake and coffee…” Brigitte says, as if spending time with her is a hardship for D.Va. It sounds… almost like a date.

“Yes!” she croaks.


	11. McReyes+Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McReyes+Jack - tsun virgin Gabriel; double teaming; mentions of sloppy seconds - Gabriel just doesn’t want them to know how badly he wants it.

Gabriel squirms and kicks out and Jack can just about tilt his hips out of the way before his heel catches it.

“Mean sonoffabitch,” Jesse laughs, big hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, holding him down despite his best efforts to head butt him. “You ever get tired, babe?”

Gabriel is breathing heavily, a fine sheen of sweat on his brow as he twists his head to glare up at Jesse dark and brooding. 

“I’ll kill you.”

“Wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you,” Jesse croons back, his cock big and eager, and dragging against Gabriel’s cheek as he shuffles a bit closer because the warm, excited puffs of Gabriel’s breath against his balls is doing _things_ to him.

Gabriel glares even more, but his ears go hot enough that Jesse can feel the heat radiating off of them against his forearms as he still keeps him nice and pinned to the bed. There’s nobody holding Gabriel’s head trapped; nobody to make him lean into the wet drag of Jesse’s sticky dick, or keep him from biting at it, and Jesse’s grin widens at the knowledge.

“Almost kicked me in the dick, the bastard,” Jack growls from his place between Gabriel’s knees, his face dark and focused as he places big hands on the backs of Gabriel’s thighs, keeping him pinned as much as possible.

Jesse looks down, lifting his eyebrows, hips gently fucking his cock against Gabriel’s cheek and goatee, getting the latter sticky with his pre-cum.

“Heard that, darling? Can’t have that… He needs that cock to fuck you, don’t you know? Ahh, who am I asking. You wouldn’t know, of course. Poor little thing…”

Gabriel growls, his biceps swelling as he tries again to break the binds with which they have tied his forearms to one another behind his back. He looks murderous, but Jesse smiles like he’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. 

“You sure you want to let me at this little peach?” Jack drawls from behind, his hands travelling up from the backs of Gabriel’s thighs to palm his fat cheeks and spread them slow and luxurious, allowing himself a nice long look at the tight virgin clench of his ass while Gabriel is panting quick, mouth gone soft and shocked at the way he is getting manhandled.

“Yeah… yeah, ‘m sure,” Jesse drawls. “I like sharin’.”

“You’re a weird man, McCree. But I guess, I’m just profiting from that.” Jack is glancing at him kind of exasperated, obviously not getting why Jesse would let him be the first to deep dick Gabriel and show him how nice it can be to get his cunt spread nice and wide on a cock that knows what it’s doing – but looking at the two, he probably can start to understand anyway.

Gabriel’s voice is getting a bit high-pitched and whiny when Jack starts dragging a rough thumb round and round the naked clench of his hole. He’s spitting insults at Jesse, twisting and struggling, trying to get out from in-between them but not making any real progress after all… because he doesn’t want to.

Gabriel doesn’t want a lot of things. He doesn’t want for Jack to make him spread his thighs, and for him to play with the pretty snatch he’s been so stingy with. He doesn’t want to be held down and he doesn’t want Jesse’s ‘reeking dick’ dragging along his chin and dribbling pre-cum into the soft hairs.

He doesn’t want to lie on his belly and get his ass coaxed into the air, he doesn’t want Jack’s wide, long fingers sliding into his body slow and smooth and like they belong there, and he doesn’t want to lip needily at the cock Jesse presents him with, drooling liberally across the tip because he’s nervous and his focus lies all on the slow drag and push of Jack finger fucking his virgin hole.

Most of all, Gabriel doesn’t want them to know just how much he doesn’t want those things. Doesn’t want them _at all_ , no sir, uh-uh.

“Last chance, McCree. Only get to spread a cunt like that on a cock for the first time once.”

Jesse grins at him, easy and confident, eyes dark and heavy lidded as he pets across Gabriel’s head, no longer needing to hold him down because he’s too focused on the feeling of the wide tip of Jack’s cock nudging against his wet, pouting hole; just flirting with it; making him feel like _this_ is the time he’s going to fuck inside, only to pull back again like the _asshole_ he is.

“I’m good,” McCree hums, and Gabriel _whines_ , and Jack finally starts slipping in in earnest, easy little nudges of his hips that have Gabriel pressing his forehead against Jesse’s hip bone and just breathe wet and hitching; gone real quiet and shy now that he’s actually getting filled with dick.

“Never had sloppy seconds from a virgin,” Jesse rumbles, eyes on the curve of Gabriel’s ass, voice gone deep and rough, rumbling right from his belly, it seems. “You tucker him out nice and good now, Jack. Wanna see if I can fuck him to sleep. Fuck that attitude right outta him.”

Jack croaks out a slightly deranged sounding laugh, eyes fixed on the sight of his cock sinking into Gabriel – actually, finally having him – and trying to process the liquid hot feel of his silky, clenching insides around him.

“You two are goddamn crazy,” he growls, but damn he doesn’t complain if it gets him to finally have Gabriel like this after months and years of basically wagging his unused cunt in everybody’s faces.

Doesn’t complain _at. All_.


	12. Akande/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akande/Soldier - rape, brainwashing; cockwarmer; belly bulge - Akande has gotten soldier a chip.

The good old soldier is a braindead fucktoy at this point, and it has taken laughably little to accomplish the deed.

Akande leans back in his chair, watching past the shoulder of his pet to see their reflection in the large mirror.

The old whore’s head is lolling, drool sliding from one corner of his mouth as Akande has him sit on his cock. His insides are molten and silky around him, rim long since have stopped fighting against the massive intrusion of Akande’s dick.

Soldier is gaping and sloppy, easily usable as nothing more than a hand puppet if Akande had any interest in fist fucking him.

“You stay nice and quiet now. Daddy’s got some work to do,” Akande murmurs as if there was any danger in the soldier being anything than absolutely quiet and obedient. The chip at his temple blinks a slow, reassuring red, sending electric currents right into his pet’s brain.

As expected, soldier does not react one way or the other. He just sits there, barely any posture in his spine as his belly is bulging around the fat cock lodged up in his guts and knocking against the underside of his stomach.

Akande hums thoughtfully, one big hand around the old man’s waist, keeping him sitting there, while the fingers of his other hand dance across the most prominent part of the bulge in the tight muscles of his belly.

Pressing down, he sighs, feeling the pressure against the wide, sensitive tip of his cock, snuggled up into a squishy fold of the soldier’s intestines. The doll, as expected, does nothing; just breathes slow and even and lets himself get utilized as his worst enemy’s cock sleeve, because he’s not good for much more in this state anyway.

Akande smirks patting soldier’s belly and nuzzling the back of his shoulder before finally letting him lean forward, shoulders and head lying on the surface of his desk as if sleeping while Akande has his hands free to grab a data pad and place it against his toy’s back.

It’s nice to work while his cock is being kept nice and warm inside a velvety hole. There’s no mess of lube, just the warmth of soldier’s intestines, easily having opened up for the intrusion earlier; basically molded in the shape of Akande’s cock at this point.

The scientists have truly outdone themselves this time; the little chip is a work of art, rendering the old slut brainless enough to not need anything tying him down while also not completely making him comatoes.

Because all of this would only be half as fun if Akande couldn’t be sure to see the absolute hatred and disgust in the dull, grey eyes. To see the occasional twist of abject horror and humiliation when he realizes there are others wandering in and out, seeing him speared on dick, a useless cunt ready to take cock into his sloppy, gaping hole any day of the week.

He’s only taken him as a surrogate, of course. It wouldn’t be fun to play with Overwatch if he kept soldier all to himself. They lack the needed bite to be interesting, and Akande would love to see what will happen when they meet again on the battlefield. Maybe his body remembers how well it had been trained on his dick. Maybe the old man will whine and flush and beg for another filling because nobody could grunt fuck him as well as Akande could when soldier was rendered limp and harmless as a kitten.

Or maybe his fight against Talon would become all the more fierce and desperate. A useless struggle against the inevitable – just as he had fought against the chip in the very beginning.

Thrilling.


End file.
